Dark Torvus Arena
Dark Torvus Arena is a room in Dark Torvus Bog in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Description The bipedal area of the room overlooks a large Half-pipe. This part of the room has a Light Beacon and Dark Preeds which float above the Half-pipe. The walls are very ornate and feature complex patterns which is unusual for a Dark Aetherian room. At the top of the Half-pipe is a bordering ledge which contains a dead Luminoth on a ledge above the Half-pipe and a tunnel leading into the Dark Arena Tunnel. At the far end of the Half-pipe is another small tunnel which leads into the Arena area of the room. There are several Dark trees growing around the room, but these do not obstruct the Half-pipe. A circular alcove in the tallest wall of the Half-pipe contains a Dark Temple Key. Role When Samus enters the room, she sees a Dark liquid mass collect and form into the Boost Guardian. The creature sees her and screeches, rolls into a ball, and boosts into a small circular chamber. On the Half-pipe is a Light Crystal. Once Samus enters the small arena chamber, the way she entered by seals off and she must fight the Boost Guardian to get out. There are no Light Beacons or Crystals and there are 4 statues that can be destroyed by the Boost Guardian to create Ultra Energy Capsules (doing so also allows Inglets to spawn in the room). Once she defeats the Guardian she receives the Boost Ball and she can leave the chamber. She can then use the Half-pipe to reach a Dark Temple Key and get out of the room. The Aether version of this room is the Torvus Plaza. Connecting rooms *Dark Arena Tunnel (via Blue Door) Inhabitants uses her Boost Ball to reach a Dark Temple Key in the Dark Torvus Arena's Half-pipe area.]] ;3 Dark Preeds :"Morphology: Dark Preed Darkling-possessed gas-filled cyborg. Darkling enhances target's durability. Destruction of outer body will release a highly toxic cloud." ;Boost Guardian :"Morphology: Boost Guardian :Boost-powered Warrior Ing. :Boost Ball ability grants great speed to enemy. Target can only be damaged in solid form. Find a way to keep it solid." ;Inglets (only if pillars in the arena are destroyed by the Boost Guardian) :"Morphology: Inglet Worker drone of the Ing Horde. Wall-crawling, morphing bioform. Strongly dislikes bright light." Items ;Boost Ball :In the small circular chamber, defeat the Boost Guardian. ;Dark Torvus Temple Key 1 :Requires Boost Ball. Located in a small chamber above the Half-pipe. Scans ;Dead Luminoth:"Bioscan complete. Luminoth subject expired 1.51 decacycles ago. Ing biomatter present in subject. Subject was in the final stages of Ing possession when her lifesigns went critical. Subject's death was fatal to the Ing as well." ;Light Beacon:"Xenotech: Luminoth Light Beacon Generates protective field when energized. Light Beacons must be energized by Beam weapon fire to function, and remain charged for a limited time." Trivia *This is the only room in Dark Aether that is larger than its light Aether counterpart, due to the inclusion of the arena where the Boost Guardian is fought. *The statues in the arena seem to be reminiscent of the cancerous rock nubs from the Impact Crater. ru:Арена Темного Торвуса Category:Rooms Category:Dark Torvus Bog Category:Dark Temple Keys Category:Boss Rooms